<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing by That1Random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250096">Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Random/pseuds/That1Random'>That1Random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nicknames, POV Frank Castle, Sharing a Bed, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Random/pseuds/That1Random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank discovers the Matt can't take a compliment, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a particularly tough fight Frank found himself in a forgin apartment. He was about to run out the door when Red came out of the bedroom.<br/>
“Oh good, you’re awake. Next time you want to shoot up my targets you can walk yourself home.” Red was grumbling under his breath and Frank decided to just tune him out. That was the best option when it came to dealing with the Devil of Hell’s kitchen. As Frank began to become more conscious he looked around. He was on a couch that was surprisingly comfortable and neon lights were coming from the ceiling high windows. Hold on, was this Red’s apartment?<br/>
“Yeah, this is my place.” Red’s answer was surprising since Frank didn’t think he was speaking aloud. Whatever, guess he still wasn’t fully awake. He made to move off the couch and Red was instantly next to him, pushing him back down into the soft cushions.<br/>
“You can’t move yet, you need to rest.” Frank huffed out a short laugh and rolled his eyes.<br/>
“That’s rich coming from mr. I don’t ever rest.” Frank paused and gave Red a once over. There was a bandage on his lower calf that was still bright red and bruises all over him. His tank top covered his torso but Frank knew there were probably a million more bruises under the black fabric. Red almost looked like a regular person if he still didn’t have the stupid mask on. Frank tried to get up again only to be pushed back onto the couch, this time the hand stated on his chest and applied enough pressure to let Frank know he wasn’t going to get up anytime soon.<br/>
“Gezz, fine, I’ll stay here.” Red seemed content with that answer and the hand left his chest. After a minute of slightly awkward silence Frank spoke up. “Do you need help stitching anything up? Don’t want the amazing Devil slipping up during a fight.” Frank kinda meant the compliment as a joke but from the way Red stammered a bit and seemed to not know what to say he could see that Red took the compliment seriously. Frank raised an eyebrow and waited for Red to calm down a bit, maybe it was something else? Finally Red was able to rush out a quick no and good night before retreating to his bedroom, or what Frank assumed was the bedroom. Frank left before dawn. </p><p>-</p><p>	It was a week later when he saw Red again. They were both targeting the same gang and ended up fighting back to back on a rooftop. Seemed like rooftops were the only places they ever saw each other. Frank knew Red’s wound wasn’t fully healed but Red was still fighting the same way he always was, maybe a few less flips here and there but Frank wasn’t going to mention it. Once all the goons were on the ground, none of them dead because of course Red was still stopping Frank at every chance he got, Frank turned to Red. Since what happened the last time he saw him Frank wanted to test something.<br/>
“Hey Red, nice moves today.” Frank made sure to say it loud enough Red definitely heard it and then he waited to see his response. Sure enough Red started fidgeting and looked anywhere but at Frank. Frank slowly made his way over to him and Red stepped back every time Frank stepped forward until he hit a wall. Frank put a hand next to Red’s head and moved close enough that Red didn’t have anywhere to look but at Frank. “What’s wrong sunshine? Can’t take a compliment?” Frank purred as his smirk slowly grew and grew as he watched Red slightly jolt at the pet name and Frank smiled even more. He decided to push it a bit. “You know, your red pajamas aren’t that bad, they really show off your a-” before Frank could finish his sentence Red was pushing him away and jumping off the roof. Frank just laughed as he watched him go. </p><p>	-</p><p>	They were fighting back to back again in a warehouse this time. The same gang as before really didn’t know when to stay down and they were getting annoying. Everything was going fine until there was suddenly a window shattering and a bullet in Red’s thigh. They had a sniper outside. Shit, they knew they were coming, this was a set up. Frank gritted his teeth together and started to shoot down every single bastard here and ducked behind cover just in time for a bullet to whiz by his head. He sent a sideways glance to Red and thank god he was smart enough to hide from the sniper. Not smart enough to quit fighting the low lifes though. Frank continued to shoot everyone down and once he thought he had enough of them cleared out he grabbed Red and threw one of his arms over his shoulder. He ran out the back door with a bleeding Devil in his arms. Once they were out he didn’t stop running and silently cursed himself for parking so far away. He hoped the sniper couldn’t see them and with the lack of shooting maybe his luck was looking up. Of course this was the time that Red decided to become a bit more conscious. Frank could tell he was a bit out of it but he couldn’t worry about that now, he just needed to get Red to his car. He finally made it to the van and tried to get Red into the back but Red was not having it. He suddenly was fighting against Frank and landed a good hit to his nose. Frank could hear the crack and sluggish blood started to run down his face. Frank cursed but continued to shove Red into the back of the van.<br/>
“Red, it’s me! It’s Frank, relax!” With the sound of his name Red slowed down and stopped throwing punches everywhere. Frank took that as a good sign and heaved Red the rest of the way into the van shutting the doors and getting into the driver’s seat. Shit, he was out of antiseptic at his hideout, he’s going to need that with Red’s leg. He couldn’t stop to get some so instead he headed to Red’s apartment and hoped he had some there.<br/>
Once they were there Frank decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to just walk through the main lobby so he took Red to the fire escape and dreaded the climb up. Of course Red was out cold and of course Red lived on the top floor. Frank groaned and started the climb stopping every now and then to readjust Red. When they got to about half way up Frank thought, Fuck it, and put Red’s arms around his neck and carried him up the rest of the stairs piggy back style.<br/>
In Red’s apartment Frank half dropped half laid Red onto the couch. He sighed and looked around the apartment, now where would Red put his first aid kit. Frank checked the bathroom and found it in the medicine cabinet. When he came back with it Red was starting to wake up.<br/>
“Hey Red, we’re back at your place.” Frank started to tug at Reds suit but found it too hard to take off right now, so he just cut the pant leg off. “You got shot so I’m going to patch you up okay?” Red nodded and settled back into the couch, only slightly hissing when the antiseptic was poured onto the open wound. Frank was a little impressed at how little Red winced when he started to stitch the bullet hole together but figured this probably happens to him all the time. He wrapped some gauze over the stitches and leaned back to admire his handy work. Now that he had time to realize what was happening around him he could feel his heartbeat going crazy and realized he cared if Red died. That was a dangerous thought and an unwelcome one at that. With the sudden realization he hadn’t realized Red sitting up on the couch. Frank didn’t zone back in until he had to catch Red from falling on his face when he tried to stand up.<br/>
“Where you goin' sunshine?” Frank said as he sat Red back onto the couch. Red jolted again at the pet name but pretended he didn’t. Frank will tease him later about it. “You know, you’re heavy as fuck.” Frank could see Red hide a smile as he lightly punched Frank’s shoulder. “Is that how you treat your hero?” Frank teased more. Red just laughed, if he didn’t have his mask on Frank guessed he would see an eye roll.<br/>
“You’re not my hero, but you could be if you take me to bed.” Red smiled and Frank could feel his own smile growing.<br/>
“Take you to bed huh? I don’t think we should do that so soon after you’ve been shot.” Frank teased back and his smile grew impossibly bigger when Red’s face, or the small amount he could see, started to match his suit.<br/>
“That’s not- I didn’t mean-” Red’s stammering made Frank take pity on him as he rolled his eyes and just pulled Red’s arm over his shoulder and took him to the bedroom. Frank gently set Red down on the bed and Red mumbled a thanks.<br/>
“You know, you can stay the night if you’re too tired to drive. The couch is open.” Red offered as he settled under the blankets that Frank noticed were unnaturally soft.<br/>
“Wow, not even gonna share the soft bed with me?” Frank smiled as he watched Red’s mouth fall open and he struggled to find words to Frank’s tease. “I’m kidding, I’ll take the couch.” Frank could still hear Red’s stammering as he turned away and went to the couch. He turned his head to Red after walking out of the room to ask if he wanted the door open, Red said to leave it and Frank was then laying on the couch. His late night vigilante activities and carrying Red up the stairs left him exhausted and sleep was taking him as soon as he fell onto the couch. He had dreams of a familiar idiot in red.   </p><p>-</p><p>Frank woke up to the smell of coffee the next morning. Shit, he forgot to leave before Red was up. Frank kept his eyes closed and hoped Red didn’t know he was awake, maybe he would leave and Frank could make his escape. What did Red even do during the day? Frank had said before that he didn’t care who Daredevil was but now he had to admit, he was a little curious.<br/>
“I know you’re awake Frank. Why don’t you come get some coffee as a thank you for stitching me up.” Shit, how did he know he was awake? Well it’s too late now, might as well get some coffee. Frank sat up and looked into the kitchen. Red had his back to him but he was surprised to see that he didn’t have the mask on. In its place was dark auburn hair that's curly and obviously hadn’t been combed through yet. “How do you like your coffee?” Red’s question jolted through Frank and made him sit up a bit more.<br/>
“Uh, black. Thanks.” Frank swung his legs off the couch and walked over to the bar. He leaned against it and waited for Red to turn around. Maybe he forgot he didn’t have the mask on? Just to make sure, “Hey, uh, Red, you know you’re not wearing the dumb horns right?”<br/>
Red chuckled. “No, I completely wasn’t aware of that.” Red made sure his statement was dripping in sarcasm and Frank let out an annoyed huffed. Asshole. Red finally turned around with two coffees in hand and Frank drew in a sharp inhale. Red stayed true to his name with some red round glasses and the dark auburn hair. As Red walked towards him and into the sun his hair turned into a more reddish hue and his glasses glinted. Hold on, Frank knew this guy, where the hell did he know him from?<br/>
“Wait, you’re that guy who represented me in court! I thought you were blind Red.” Frank couldn't believe it. Was he lying about being blind? If he isn't, how does he fight? What the fuck? He had so many questions.<br/>
“That’s me. And yes, I am blind,” Red waved a hand in front of his eyes that looked like they just saw right through it. “Also, I have a name Frank, it’s Matt. Matt Murdock.” Matt handed Frank his coffee and leaned against the counter behind him, a small smile hidden behind his mug. Frank put the coffee to his lips and sipped at it. It was still burning hot and it was bitter, just like he liked it.<br/>
“I know your name, Red.” Frank smiled as he watched Matt’s grow.<br/>
“You should use my real name, at least when I’m not in the suit.” Matt sipped at his coffee more and then put it down and turned towards the fridge. “You want some eggs?” Matt asked as he brought the egg carton out and turned the oven on.<br/>
Frank smiled and decided it was teasing time. This should be good now that he could see the rest of Red’s face. “That’s awfully domestic isn’t it?” Frank couldn’t help the smile when he saw Matt’s face match Frank’s nickname for him.<br/>
“Fine, then you don’t get any eggs.” Matt tried to save face by taking the eggs away but his quickly redding face gave him away. Frank wanted this to continue so he leaned further against the bar and put on the best fake hurt face he could muster.<br/>
“Aww, come on sunshine I was only teasing.” Matt didn’t answer but his red ears and his movement to grab two more eggs was proof he was still making eggs for the both of them. But Frank wanted more of a response so he thought hard on how to get a rise out of him. “Come on Matt,” Frank purred out the name and could see Matt flinch while scrambling the eggs. That was exactly what Frank was looking for. He smirked and walked around the bar to stand next to Matt. He leaned back into the counter and turned his head to Matt. “You got some bread Matt?” Frank made sure to emphasize every sound of Matt’s name and he loved the reaction he got. Matt couldn’t even say anything, just gestured to the cabinet next to the fridge. Frank got the bread out and got some butter from the fridge. He reached around Matt to set the oven to broil and made sure to linger close to Matt. Matt got a pan for the bread while he muttered something about telling Frank his real name was a bad idea. Frank just smirked and continued making their toast.<br/>
After breakfast Matt checked his clock, tapping a button and a robotic voice plainly stated 8:28am.<br/>
“Shit, I’ve got to meet with a client soon.” Matt stood from the table and made his way to the bedroom and came back out with a suit in his hands. This was a real suit, not the red pajamas he ran around in during his nightly activities. He made his way to the bathroom and Frank decided to teased him some more.<br/>
“Do you need any help in there.” Frank smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Matt. Matt blushed and told Frank to fuck off. “Maybe later.” Frank shouted out at him after Matt was in the bathroom. He smiled at the closed door and got up to rinse their plates. This really was domestic. He found himself smiling more when he remembered the blush across Matt’s face and the way Matt’s name rolled off his tongue. His smile wavered as he realized exactly what was going through his brain. Oh shit. Before he could think about it more Matt walked out of the bathroom, his hair poofy after the blow drier. He was in his suit and fixing his cuffs at his wrists. His tie was a little askew and Frank walked up to him to fix it. Frank pulled back to make sure it was centered and patted it, satisfied with the outcome. Frank let out a chuckle.<br/>
“What?” Matt asked with a half smile.<br/>
“Nothin', it’s just that your tie and glasses are red so I guess your Red nickname can stay even when you’re not in the pajamas.” Frank’s smile grew as he saw the lawyer huff.<br/>
“Well it’s not like I could tell.” Matt smirked and patted Franks shoulder. “Okay, well I have to go. You can stay as long as you want and I’ll see you later.” Frank groaned at the pun and practically shoved Matt out the door. He obviously wasn’t annoyed because both he and Matt were laughing as they playfully shoved each other. When they stopped Frank pulled him in and fixed his tie again sending him off with a pat on the shoulder and closed the door once Matt was out of sight. Frank turned back to the apartment that he realized was suddenly too big and homely for him. His smile disappeared as Frank had the sudden urge to get the hell outta dodge. </p><p>-</p><p>Frank groaned as he tossed and turned in bed. After a big fight like the one Matt(wow Red has a real name now) and he had Frank usually stays off the streets for a couple nights. He’s no good in a fight if he’s over worked, but Matt never did that. Was he out there right now? What if he was getting his ass kicked right now? Frank shook his head, no way Matt was that dumb… Frank went out that night and definitely didn’t end up on Matt’s apartment roof to see if he was there. Frank would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved to see the lights on. He was about to leave when the sound of the roof entrance opening made him jump.<br/>
“Do you want an invite in or something?” Matt was poking his head out of the door and had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Clearly this little shit enjoyed catching Frank off guard(he definitely wasn’t scared by the sudden appearance of the man, that definitely wasn't it).<br/>
“No, I was just passing by and figured I’d check in to see if you’re doing anything stupid.” Frank had stuttered a bit in the beginning but pretended it never happened.<br/>
“Aww, don’t tell me you’re getting soft on me all the sudden Frank.” Matt practically purred the words and Frank inwardly cursed himself for the way his heart reacted to his name being said by those pretty lips. Wait, how long have I been looking at his lips? Frank quickly looked away and cursed himself a second time that night for being affected by Matt.<br/>
“Shut up. I’m gonna go if you’re fine.” Frank was turning away but before he could jump off the roof a hand grabbed his arm.<br/>
“Wait, sorry.” Matt offered an apologetic smile then continued, “I’d really like it if you came in and we could talk…” Matt trailed off and looked away from Frank.<br/>
“Well, I guess since I’m here I could use some coffee.” Frank huffed at the bright smile Matt gave him and tried to act annoyed. Once inside, Frank went to sit on the couch while Matt started up the coffee maker. They talked about everything and nothing. They discussed work and once the coffee was done Matt told him about how Nelson complains about the shitty coffee at their office. Frank remembered Nelson from the trial, he was scared of Frank(who wasn’t), but that never stopped him from defending him in the courtroom. To Frank that made him a stand up guy. They talked about Frank’s job in construction and Frank found himself even opening up about the meetings with Curt. Matt congratulated him on it and seemed genuinely happy from him. Frank smiled to himself, maybe Red wasn’t so bad. He left the apartment that night with a smile on his face that stayed there all the way home. </p><p>-</p><p>They didn’t always work together but they could admit when they needed the other’s help for the night. This night in particular was difficult. Everything was going great until one of the bastards let off a flash grenade. Matt somehow knew it was there and was able to mostly cover Frank before everything went to shit. Frank was a little disoriented but thanks to Matt he could still see, albeit a bit topsy turvy. Frank got up as soon as he could and continued to mow down the baddies until his leg was loosely grabbed. He looked down to see Matt withering on the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream. Frank could feel his heart go into his throat as he reached down to touch Matt’s shoulder. At the contact Matt let out an actual scream and started throwing punches in Frank’s general direction. They were sloppy and slow, something was wrong, very, very wrong. The last couple guys started to shoot at them and Frank had to drag Matt to cover while he tried to fight him the whole way.<br/>
“Red! Red, snap out of it!” Frank could feel his voice slipping into hysteria and could still feel his heart beating like crazy. Matt didn’t respond, just fought harder when Frank tried to touch him again. Frank grunted as a bullet grazed his arm. These guys just don’t stop, they had to be taken care of first. Frank didn’t hesitate to kill them(Matt can yell at him about it later) and once they were all down his attention was back on Matt. “Hey Red, I’m gonna grab your shoulder now, okay?” Frank hesitated then finally put his hand on Matt’s shoulder. The second his hand was on Matt he instantly started to freak out again. He reached his hands out in loose fists and attempted to fight with Frank. One hand landed on his shoulder and the other landed on his chest. The punches didn’t hurt but the one that hit his shoulder slid down and brushed over the bleeding cut on his arm. Frank winced but he pushed on, he needed to get Matt out of here. The fist at his chest pushed more against it and froze. Matt pressed his hand flat against Frank’s chest and kept it there.<br/>
“Frank?” Matt’s voice was hoarse and after that Matt stilled.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s me Red.” Frank let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and lifted Matt from the ground. “Can you walk?” Frank waited for an answer and huffed when all that Matt said was silence. He slung Matt’s arm over his own shoulder and pulled him outside towards Frank’s van. Once they were back at Matt’s apartment Frank set him on his bed. Frank stood there for a second, watching Matt hesitatingly touching the bed below him.<br/>
“Home?” Matt raised his head but ended up looking somewhere to the left of Frank.<br/>
“Yeah, home.” Frank leaned on the door-frame and Matt only responded by slightly tipping his head.<br/>
“I...I don’t know what happened. I can’t...” Matt had a frown and Frank guessed that under the mask his eyebrows were showing how angry he was right now. With that thought Frank stepped forward to pull the mask off. Matt muttered a thank you before he continued on what he was saying. “I couldn’t hear anything, it’s still a bit… it’s still a bit hard.” Matt gestured towards his ears and sighed.<br/>
“Yeah, I can tell. Usually you can at least look in my direction.” Frank sat next to Matt on the bed and Matt jumped a little. “Hey, it’s just me.” Frank gently placed a hand on his back and Matt slightly leaned into him.<br/>
“Wait, are you hurt?” Matt was sitting up again and running his hands down Frank’s chest. “I can smell blood so don’t lie to me, where is it?” Frank grabbed Matt’s hand and put it over the graze on his arm.<br/>
“A bullet grazed me, no big deal.” Frank let the hand go but it stayed there. Matt pressed down experimentally and quickly pulled back when Frank hissed. The hand came back to check the wound gently.<br/>
“Hmmm,” Matt hummed, completely concentrated on Frank’s arm, “It’s not deep but we should still wash and bandage it.” Matt stood to grab a first aid kit and instantly stumbled.<br/>
“Hold it, you shouldn't be up yet.” Frank tugged Matt back on the bed. Matt attempted to stand again, determined to show he was alright. Frank wasn’t having it and pushed Matt into a lying position with a hand on Matt’s chest. He kept his hand there while he said, “Stay down Matt, I’ll get the stuff. I know where it is.” Matt huffed and tried to push the hand away. Frank rolled his eyes and once Matt started to kick his legs up he straddled his hips. Matt went still under him and Frank smirked. “Are you going to stay still now Matt.” Frank made sure to draw the name out slowly and, man, the reaction was worth it. Matt went completely red and slightly nodded. “Good, then I’m going to get the kit and you’re going to stay here, yeah?” Just to tease him some more Frank applied a little more pressure and Matt looked away.<br/>
“Just get off already, you’re heavy.” Matt muttered and Frank wasn’t buying the whole, I’m totally not affected by this whatsoever, Matt was trying to show. Frank smirked some more but the tingling in his arm prompted him to get up and grab the first aid. He came back with it and let Matt apply the bandages and Frank cleaned up a couple cuts on Matt too. Once they were done Frank went to leave but Matt grabbed his arm.<br/>
“Can…can you stay here with me? It’s just that I still can’t hear fully and I feel safer with you here.” Matt was speaking quickly and Frank struggled to keep up. Matt was still quickly muttering and Frank had to cut him off to finally get him to stop.<br/>
“Yeah, I get it Red, I’ll stay.” Matt sighed gratefully and let Frank’s arm go. They just sat there for a while before Frank’s curiosity got the better of him. “So what happened in there?” Frank waited for a response and didn’t really expect one until Matt spoke up.<br/>
“It’s because of my senses. It’s how I fight, how I see in a way. The flash grenade messed with my hearing and that’s like, 90% of how I see.”<br/>
“Oh, so that’s how you fight. You got super senses or something? Like a super power?”<br/>
“No, no. Not super powers. I call it radar senses. It actually allows me to see a lot more than you can with regular eyesight. I also have heightened touch, taste, hearing, and smell.” Frank smiled at the refusal to call it super powers.<br/>
“I dunno Red, sounds like super powers.” Frank teased and bumped shoulders with Matt. Matt smiled and bumped back.<br/>
“You know, I can hear it in your voice when you smile, and I know when you’re near because I can hear your heartbeat and can smell the gunpowder and coffee that seems to be permanently ingrained into your skin and clothes.” Matt smiled and looked up at Frank. Frank had to look away. It seemed too honest and Frank tried his best to keep down the heat that was rising to his face. “I could hear the uptick in your heart rate and I can feel your body temperature rising. You can’t hide it from me by looking away.” Matt was smirking and Frank cursed inwardly  for letting himself be read so easily.<br/>
“Well, shit Red, I can’t help it. What you said was really honest and I dunno…” Frank was muttering and he hated how the blush was just getting worse. He needed pay back somehow or some way to change the subject. Frank smiled, he knew just what to do. “To be honest with you, you’re amazing Matt.” Matt blushed, good, then we’re even. Frank grinned and silently celebrated his victory.<br/>
“My senses aren’t that amazing. I can’t really turn it off and sometimes it gets overwhelming. For example, sometimes I wake up to an assault of sounds and smells. Cars are always in the background and I can tell you that two stories down they’re watching the news.” The blush was gone now and Frank didn’t know what to say.<br/>
“Damn Red, that sucks. How do you sleep?” Matt chuckled at that and leaned into Frank until their arms were flushed against each other.<br/>
“I have to focus on one thing. It’s different every night, sometimes it’s the drip in the bathroom sink, sometimes it's the ticking of the clock in the lobby…” Matt trailed off, then finally muttered the last part so low that Frank almost didn’t catch it, “and sometimes I focus on a familiar heartbeat.”<br/>
“Aww, does my heartbeat get you to sleep?” Frank teased but he’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t stutter for a second. Of course Matt caught it, Frank could tell because Matt was suddenly smirking and pressing their legs together too.<br/>
“Yeah, you’re heartbeat is solid and nothing can ever seem to change it, other than me of course.” Matt teased and Frank bit back a smile.<br/>
“It seems you’re delusional from lack of sleep, time to go to bed.” Frank teased back and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Matt threw back his head in an honest laugh that Frank had never seen before. Frank was looking forward to hearing it more.<br/>
“Okay fine, but it’s not because I’m delusional, I’m just tired.” Matt was still smiling as he stood and stripped his suit off. Frank looked away as Matt turned to his dresser to grab some pants. He then got back into bed. Frank went to go to the couch but was stopped by Matt grabbing his arm again.<br/>
“Could you maybe sleep here tonight? My hearing still isn’t fully back.”<br/>
“Uh, yeah yeah, I can do that.” Frank took his shoes off then took off his jeans and got situated in bed. The bed was big enough so they weren’t touching as long as they stayed on their own sides. </p><p>	-</p><p>	Frank woke up slowly the next morning content in the warmth and silk blankets that Matt had, probably because of his sensitive touch. As Frank slowly opened his eyes the morning sun was coming through the open bedroom door and right into his eyes. He grumbled and closed his eyes again as he tried to turn over but his arm was trapped. Frank squinted down to the devil who was currently cuddled against his chest. What? WHAT? WHAT? Matt started to stir at Frank’s quickening heartbeat and Frank quickly tried to slow it down. Once he was sure Matt was still asleep he started to really look at Matt. Without his shirt Frank could see all his scars and wow, there were a lot. Frank lightly ran his fingers over a small scar on Matt’s shoulder.<br/>
“That one’s from landing on some glass.” Frank’s hand stilled, he could have sworn Matt was asleep. “You don’t have to stop.” Matt kept his head resting on Frank’s chest and Frank slowly dragged his hand over another scar on Matt’s side. “Ninjas.” The simple answer made Frank chuckle as his hand continued to another scar on his side. “Funnily enough that’s also from a ninja. Most of these probably have the same answer.” Frank could feel Matt’s smile through his shirt. He brought his hand up to the scars at Matt’s collarbones. “Mmmmh,” Matt hummed, “another ninja, Nobu. He’s the one I fought on the roof, the night that Elektra…” Matt trailed off. Frank remembered that night and how Matt seemed so distraught, went so far as throwing that guy off the roof. Definitely not a night Matt probably wanted to think about again. Instead of talking about it more Frank grabbed Matt’s hand and gently dragged it under his shirt to one of his own many scars. Matt’s hand hesitantly ventured under his shirt and over scars that Frank hadn’t thought about much. His hand landed on a circular one.<br/>
“Bullet.” Frank stated and Matt hummed in response. His hand went further onto the spiderwebs on Frank’s chest. “Torture.” Frank put simply and Matt’s hand froze on top of it.<br/>
“Who?” If Frank wasn’t half asleep he would have thought that Matt sounded a bit angry.<br/>
“Doesn’t matter, they’re dead now.” Frank muttered into Matt’s hair, which he realized was really soft. He nuzzled further into Matt’s hair.<br/>
“My hair comfy or something?” Frank could hear Matt holding back a laugh.<br/>
“Yeah it is, don’t ruin it.” Frank was still nuzzling into Matt’s hair while Matt’s hands continued to travel around Frank, almost like he was mapping out Frank’s body. Maybe he was with those senses of his. Eventually his hands made it to Frank’s own hair. Frank leaned back and saw a small smile on Matt’s face. “What is it?”<br/>
“It’s just that I never imagined you with curls. They’re nice.” Matt’s hands came out Frank’s hair and slowly traveled down his face. Frank let his eyes fall closed. They went down his forehead and over his eyes. They slowed down when they reached Frank’s nose that had been broken one to many times. Matt’s fingers gently caressed every curve of Frank’s nose then moved down to his checks. They slightly caught on the stubble that was there and Frank opened his eyes. He could see how concentrated Matt was on feeling his face. Frank thought about teasing him on it, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Speaking of Frank’s mouth Matt’s fingers were exploring it now. They lightly brushed over his lips until his hands were on Franks chin. Matt’s thumb hesitated on Frank’s bottom lip and slowly dragged it with him when he slipped his hands down to Frank’s neck. Matt reached behind Frank’s head and buried his fingers into his hair again. Frank looked down at Matt’s lips, he thought about those lips more than he cared to admit. Frank ran his thumb over those beautiful lips and Matt shivered. Frank leaned in and hesitated an inch away from where he wanted to be. Matt pulled him in and suddenly everything was warm and felt right. Matt’s lips against his own were heavenly and then Matt opened his mouth and licked at Frank’s mouth and Frank swore he did go to heaven. He answered Matt feverishly, more than happy to open his own mouth in response. It was sweet and slow and everything was perfect. Frank leaned more into Matt and Matt fell back into the bed pulling Frank over him. He propped himself over Matt. He could feel Matt smiling into the kiss and could feel Matt’s hands gently kneading Frank’s hair. Frank hummed as he parted from Matt and smiled down at him. The sun was coming through the door perfectly so Frank could see his eyes. They were a cloudy brown and weren’t focused on anything in particular but Frank could feel himself falling for them more and more. Frank ran his hand through Matt’s hair. Matt leaned into his hand and hummed.<br/>
“You should wear your mask less often.” Frank thought aloud. Matt huffed out a laugh.<br/>
“And why’s that?” Matt chuckled as he said the question.<br/>
“So I can see your eyes more. They’re beautiful you know.” Frank missed Matt’s reaction because he was too busy kissing down Matt’s neck but he was sure he felt a shiver go through him or maybe that was Frank, who knows. He started kissing down Matt’s chest, stopping at every scar to give it a kiss too and then there was a knock at the door. Frank grumbled but kept kissing.<br/>
“Come on Frank,” Matt was giggling under Frank, “I have to get that.” Matt kissed Frank’s cheek as Frank unwillingly rolled off Matt. Whoever was at the door was on Frank’s shit list now. From on the bed he could hear Matt opening the door and greeting Nelson. Whatever things he said about Nelson before were now retracted.<br/>
“Matt, you said you would text me when you got back from your mission!” Nelson stepped into the apartment and Matt turned a bit so the bedroom door was covered.<br/>
“Shit, I’m so sorry Foggy. I totally forgot, some stuff happened last night. Actually, it’s not really the best time right now.” Matt did his best to heard his friend back out the door but was stopped right before he could get Nelson out the door fully.<br/>
“Matt, who are you hiding.” Matt looked away while Nelson just stepped more into his space, forcing Matt to look at him. “I know you, I know how you are. Is there someone in your bed right now? And don’t try to lie to me Matty.” Matt cursed under his breath and stepped out from in front of the bedroom door. Frank waved and Matt cursed again, louder this time. Matt did his best to glare in Frank’s direction. Nelson just looked at him with his jaw to the floor.<br/>
“Hey Nelson, don’t worry I took care of Matty last night.” Frank added a wink just to be a little shit. Matt buried his face into his hands and grumbled into his hands. Nelson was sputtering and looking between Frank and Matt trying to decide which to address first. He decided to look at Matt for answers.<br/>
“It wasn’t like that. We were helping each other and during the mission something fucked with my hearing so Fank took me home.” Matt ended it there and Nelson was obviously not satisfied.<br/>
“That doesn’t explain why he’s in your bed, and knows who you are! How long has he known?” Matt looked like a scolded puppy and refused to look in Nelson’s direction. When he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer from Matt Nelson turned to Frank. “How long have you known?”<br/>
“I dunno, a couple weeks? I haven’t been counting.” Frank made sure to pull the blankets off and stand where Nelson could see him. He made a show of putting his pants back on and loved the look on Nelson’s face. Nelson turned back to Matt abruptly.<br/>
“He didn’t have any pants on Matt, did you know that.” Nelson looked down to Matt’s bare chest as if he just realized he was shirtless. Nelson gasped, “You don’t have a shirt on. Was I interrupting something?” Nelson backed up a bit, “Nevermind I don’t want to know.” Nelson was half out the door when Matt finally looked up at him.<br/>
“It’s not like that really.”<br/>
“Sure it’s not, now I’m gonna go. And I’m telling Karen.” Nelson looked at Frank on that one too as if it was a threat to him. Matt sighed.<br/>
“Man, I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Nelson nodded and then was off. Matt hovered next to the door for a bit before turning towards Frank. “You enjoyed teasing Foggy.” Matt was smiling as he stepped towards Frank.<br/>
“Course I did, he makes it easy.” Frank was smiling back at Matt as he took a step towards him. Once he was close enough Frank was able to grab the drawstrings on Matt’s sweatpants and pulled him flush against Frank. He was still smiling when their lips found each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>